Beautiful Namja
by Snowysmiles
Summary: BYE ! Kim Kibum. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah cantik nan mempesonanya. Serta balutan seragam lengkap dengan rok yang dikenakannya, dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Omoooo! A SiBum story, BL - RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Namja**

Cast : Find it by urself

Genre : Romance, comedy, and many more

Rate : T

Summary : Kim Kibum. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah cantik nan mempesonanya. Serta balutan seragam lengkap dengan rok yang dikenakannya, dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Omoo…

.

.

.

"Idemu benar-benar gila" samar-samar bisa mendengar seseorang yang menggerutu dari balik pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Tapi kita bisa mengansumsikan di dalam kamar bercat putih itu ada lebih dari 1 orang, yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Diam saja. Ini cara yang paling aman, snow white" sela seorang yang memiliki perawakan tubuh ramping bak model yang sering melenggang di atas catwalk. Kecantikannya begitu terasa tat kala kulit putihnya yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup dari balik tirai tipis yang menyelimuti jendela kamar. Kedua jemari lentiknya sedang membubuhi make up pada wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah. Kamu cantik sekali" timpalnya puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Senyum merekah di bibir tipis miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya menutup sekarang sudah terbuka dan mengamati pantulan paras wajah eloknya yang terpampang pada cermin besar di hadapannya.

"Tuhaaaaannn… kamu apakan wajahku, Kim Jaejoong?" teriaknya histeris sembari menepuk kedua pipi kenyalnya.

"Ya Ya... Diam dan segera berangkat ke sekolah barumu" bentaknya

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut lurus kecoklatan yang menjuntai sebatas bahu berjalan mengekor pria paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai wali kelas di sekolah barunya. Selama perjalanan menyusuri koridor yang sepi –karena jam belajar sedang berlangsung- tak sedikit siswa yang berpapasan dengannya melirik ke arah si anak baru dengan tatapan kagum. Ketika si anak baru berjalan melewati lapangan basket, terdengar suara gaduh yang membuat perhatiannya terarah ke lapangan basket untuk sekedar menghapus rasa penasarannya. Walaa… siswa laki-laki banyak yang jatuh di lapangan basket dengan posisi saling menindih satu sama lain. Matanya sedikit tertegun. Wajar saja sih siswa laki-laki tadi melakukan posisi jungkir balik, siapa saja akan jatuh dalam pesona seorang gadis cantik yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi primadona sekolah mereka.

Gadis tadi menggeleng pelan dan kembali memfokuskan langkah kakinya mengikuti wali kelasnya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Lee Sooman seonsaengnim sudah berdiri di depan kelas, meminta waktu kepada anak didiknya untuk memperhatikan ucapannya. Sooman seonsaengnim kemudian menoleh ke luar pintu kelas dan melambaikan tangan kirinya sebagai tanda mengijinkan anak baru tadi memasuki kelasnya.

"Masuk Nona Kim" ucapnya lantang yang langsung diikuti tolehan kepala seluruh penghuni kelas ke luar pintu yang kedua sisinya terbuka lebar seolah menyambut kedatangan siswa baru di kelas mereka.

Perlahan gadis yang dipanggil tadi menjejakkan kedua kakinya di mulut kelas lalu mengambil nafas pelan. Dengan langkah elegannya, ia sekarang sudah berdiri sejajar dengan wali kelasnya di depan semua penghuni kelas yang mencurahkan seluruh perhatian kepadanya. Ia tersenyum simpul, matanya bergerak-gerak mengamati satu per satu teman barunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida. Pindahan dari Santa Monica High School. Bangapseumnida" usai memperkenalkan diri, gadis yang sudah diketahui bernama Kibum langsung membungkukkan badannya di depan penghuni kelas.

Tidak terlalu lama Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya karena Sooman seonsaengnim sudah menyuruhnya segera menempati bangku kosong yang terletak di deretan terdepan, tepatnya di depan meja guru. Huuhh.. Posisi yang kurang nyaman untuk bersantai. Dan dituntut untuk selalu bersikap waspada jika sewaktu-waktu ditanya oleh guru yang mengajar. Malang sekali nasib anak baru ini.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya. Tujuan kakinya saat ini? Tentu saja berkeliling sekolah untuk lebih mengetahui seluk beluknya. Tidak lucu kan Kibum tidak tau letak toilet, kantin, perpustakaan, dan taman belakang sekolah. Sepanjang langkahnya berpijak, ia selalu mendapatkan tatapan dari siswa-siswi lain. Bukan salah mereka sih memperhatikan tubuh Kibum dari atas hingga bawah. Salahkan Kibum yang terlalu menarik perhatian penghuni sekolah. Lihat saja eh bayangkan saja, tubuh mungilnya yang terbungkus seragam sekolah yang membuat lekukan tubuhnya sedikit banyak terlihat jelas, membuat banyak gadis melirik iri dengan kemolekan tubuh Kim Kibum. Belum lagi kulit seputih susu yang begitu menggoda untuk disentuh. Bibir tipis berwarna pink dengan sedikit polesan lipstick bening membuat bagian tubuh yang kenyal itu bersinar di bawah sinar terik matahari yang bisa dibilang pagi – masih jam 10-. Ah, author hampir lupa menambahkan ini. Bayangkan saja rok yang dikenakan Kibum sedikit menampakkan kaki jenjangnya, dan lagi paha putihnya yang sedikit tersingkap ketika angin kecil menerbangkan tepian roknya. ( Oke, author akan memberikan tambahan imajinasi untuk kalian. Kalian bisa membayangkan rambut lurus sebahu Kibum sama halnya saat dia menjadi model LG OZ ).

**Plakkkk**

Terdengar suara yang cukup nyaring untuk didengar semua orang termasuk readers. Tubuh Kibum menegang seketika saat merasakan tamparan sedikit keras menyapa salah satu anggota badannya yang sensitif. Kibum segera menoleh ke belakang dan tanpa ampun tangannya sudah mengepal, bersiap memberi hukuman pada orang yang bersikap tidak sopan padanya. Sungguh baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak dikenalnya memperlakukan dirinya serendah ini. Emosinya memuncak. Bagaimana mungkin hari pertama di sekolah barunya, ia harus mendapatkan tamparan keras di salah satu sisi pantatnya yang ehemmm begitu kenyal.

**Brukkkk**

Kepalan tangan kanannya mengenai wajah orang tak dikenal yang sudah membangkitkan emosinya. Kenapa Kibum jadi seliar dan seberingas ini? Kalian akan tau nanti, tapi wajarlah jika Kibum bertindak berlebihan, kalian juga akan melakukan yang sama bukan jika ada orang lain berbuat tidak senonoh pada kalian.

Kibum berdiri dengan tangan terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, wajahnya saat ini sudah memerah karena menahan amarahnya. Untung saja taman belakang sekolah sedang sepi, jadi Kibum tidak perlu repot-repot mendapat tatapan kaget dari seluruh penghuni sekolah dengan sisi keras yang dimilikinya. Matanya tak henti memandang siswa laki-laki dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Kamu kasar sekali, Bummie" cecar anak laki-laki itu denagn posisi yang tidak berubah. Kibum tertegun.

" Suara ini, panggilan ini" batin Kibum dengan kepalan tangan yang berangsur melemas ketika namanya disebut. Buru-buru Kibum lagsung berjongkok tepat di depan siswa yang terkena pukulan tangannya tadi.

" Changmin-ah, mianhae" rengeknya dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia merutuki sikap refleknya ketika kaget, ia pasti akan langsung berbuat kasar tanpa pandang siapapun yang dihadapinya. Saudaranya saja sudah sering bahkan teramat sering mendapat pukulan telak darinya, untung saja Jaejoong sudah mengantisipasinya dengan membawa bantal atau guling untuk dijadikan tameng perlindungannya.

" Ne" dengusnya sedikit kesal lalu perlahan menampakkan wajahnya. Tangannya sibuk menghentikan pendarahan pada hidungnya akibat pukulan keras yang tepat mengenai hidungnya. Kibum panik dan ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk sedikit mengusap darah yang sudah mengalir hingga dagu Changmin. Kalian tanya siapa Changmin? Nanti akan author jelaskan ya. Tidak sekarang. Kasian Changmin. Kalian bisa membantu dia dengan doa.

Kini keduanya sudah berdiri saling berhadapan di bawah pohon rindang yang memayungi tubuh keduanya dari sinar matahari yang semakin meninggi. Changmin masih sibuk mengusap ceceran darah di sekitar dagunya. Kibum hanya diam memandangi laki-laki dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi itu.

" Kamu gila dengan ide ini, Bummie" mata Changmin mengamati Kibum dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kagum.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Kakakku yang mengusulkan. Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

" Iya sih. Kamu juga cantik dengan seragam ini. Apalagi rok ini" godanya lalu mangarahkan tangannya untuk menyibakkan rok yang dikenakan Kibum. Kibum susah payah menepis tangan Changmin yang begitu gesit mengerjainya.

Changmin terkekeh pelan melihat sahabatnya panik dengan kejahilannya. Ia tidak peduli meski Kibum akan memberikannya pukulan telak sekalipun, ia hanya senang menggoda Kibum hingga membuat wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Sudah lama ia tidak bercanda dengan Kibum, karena mereka terpisah jarak yang jauh antara Korea-Amerika.

**Plakkk**

Tangan panjang Changmin terhempas di udara karena tepisan tangan besar yang menampar pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar. Changmin dan Kibum menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat kehadiran orang asing yang mengganggu kegiatan Changmin.

Tanpa menunggu keduanya untuk berbicara, orang tadi langsung menarik tangan Kibum menjauhi Changmin. Kibum? Dia masih kaget dan hanya bisa memberikan tatapan –dia siapa?- pada sahabatnya yang hanya berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

" Choi Siwon! Seandainya kamu tau jika Kibum adalah laki-laki, apa kamu akan menariknya seperti sekarang? Ck.. Dasar Pahlawan Kesiangan"

** _TBC_**

.

.

.

Puahaha… author membawa FF baru lagi. Sengaja mau buat readers penasaran. Kapan author update FF yang lain? Heumhh… Bingung. Karena banyak ide yang sedang melintas di otak author.

Bagaimana? Seru kah? Enggak lucu yaa? *korek2 tanah*

**So, review pleaseee…**

P.S :: author berencana publish FF baru lagi. Tapi bingung yang mau publish FF komedi, FF angst, FF dengan rate M, or FF romance! puahaha… author kerjanya berkhayal terus ini.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Siwon membawa gadis yang baru dikenalnya menjauh dari Shim Changmin yang terkenal sebagai playboy di sekolah mereka. Berita tentang Changmin sudah melegenda sejak lama, setiap gadis terjerat dalam pesonanya. Dan Choi Siwon adalah rival abadi dalam memperebutkan perhatian dari para gadis. Agak sedikit susah untuk menentukan siapa yang mempunyai pesona kuat di lingkungan sekolah. Baik Changmin maupun Siwon memiliki kelebihan tersendiri yang membuat orang lain kagum akan sosoknya.

**Choi Siwon.** Meski bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya – yah, banyak orang mengira Siwon adalah keturunan orang kaya pada saat pertama kali bertemu, ah ini mungkin efek struktur wajah Siwon- tapi keluarganya cukup disegani karena aktif dalam kegiatan sosial. Siwon memiliki postur tubuh yang menjulang dengan stamina yang prima, oleh sebab itu ia ditunjuk sebagai kapten tim basket sekolah. Selain itu dia ramah dan down to earth. Kalian pikir Siwon sesempurna yang ada di pikiran kalian? Jangan salah, author memang sengaja meletakkan kekurangannya di akhir cerita. Mau tau? Dia cengeng. Tidak percaya? Berikan Siwon DVD Titanic, dia akan menangis semalam suntuk hanya untuk meratapi nasib Jack. Oh kalian tidak percaya juga? Hemm… berceritalah masa sulit kalian kepada Siwon. Dia termasuk pendengar yang baik. Dan hasilnya, sebelum mata kalian berkaca-kaca, Siwon akan terlebih dulu menangisi nasib kalian.

**Shim Changmin. **Seperti yang author bicarakan pada chapter 1, laki-laki ini memiliki postur tubuh yang menjulang tinggi. Kira-kira 189 cm. Tinggi bukan? Harusnya dia masuk dalam skuad tim basket sekolah mengingat tingginya yang sangat menunjang untuk dengan mudah melesakkan bola ke arah ring basket. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan ia akan kehilangan pesonanya saat berkeringat.

Kenapa Changmin disebut playboy? Sebenarnya dia bukan seorang playboy seperti berita yang selama ini beredar luas. Mungkin karena sifat terlalu ramah dan mudah berteman dengan orang baru dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam, membuatnya dicap sebagai playboy. Apalagi ia kebanyakan dikelilingi gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Bukan, mereka hanya suka mendengarkan lelucon Changmin yang dianggap fresh dan membuat permasalahan yang dihadapi orang lain sedikit berkurang.

Di sini juga belum kelihatan kekurangannya bukan? Dia suka membolos saat jam pelajaran untuk guru tertentu yang dianggapnya terlalu membosankan. Contohnya : Lee Sooman seonsaengnim. Entah ini dianggap sebagai kekurangan dia atau bukan, tapi Changmin sangat suka makan. Segala jenis makanan sudah pernah mengisi perutnya. Yeah, dia monster food. Jadi, jika kalian ingin mendengar lelucon darinya, cukup siapkan makanan yang banyak.

Baiklah,kembali ke tokoh utama kita yang belum saling mengenal tapi sudah terjadi adegan tarik menarik.

Kibum hanya diam menuruti kemanapun langkah Siwon membawanya pergi. Ingin sekali memberontak, tapi ia ingat harus menjaga sikapnya sebagai seorang gadis. Mengingat saat ini ia sedang menyamar jadi tidak bisa leluasa mengekspresikan ketidaksukaannya. Sampai akhirnya Siwon berhenti di ujung lorong sekolah yang sedikit sepi. Laki-laki tegap itu membalikkan badan dan menatap sosok gadis cantik di depannya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Mungkin Siwon terlalu bersemangat menyeret Kibum.

Genggaman tangannya masih melekat kuat di pergelangan tangan Kibum yang sepertinya sudah meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Dengan bantuan tangan kanannya, Kibum menepuk tangan Siwon yang membelenggu pergelangannya. Sontak, Siwon kaget dan melepaskannya.

" Kenapa kamu diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Changmin?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi. Ia tidak sengaja melihat ulah iseng rivalnya terhadap murid baru di sekolahnya. Sebagai laki-laki yang bijak, ia tidak akan membiarkan terjadi pelecehan di sekolahnya.

" Memang kenapa?" sungut Kibum kesal. Siwon mengernyitkan kedua pelipisnya. Ada yang aneh dengan sikap anak baru ini.

" Dia kan mencoba membuka rokmu" tegas Siwon gemas.

" Biarkan saja. Kenapa kamu ikut campur urusanku" sahut Kibum tak kalah sengit.

Siwon tercengang dengan jawaban gadis bertubuh mungil ini. Ia semakin merasakan keanehan pada diri Kibum.

" Eh, itu, maksudku,aku..aku kan memakai hotpants. Dan lagipula..Changmin itu sahabatku sejak kecil"

" Oh, aku pikir kamu suka digoda playboy itu" desah Siwon lega.

" Playboy?"

" Ne. Jadi kamu harus hati-hati ne. Kamu cantik, pasti akan menjadi target Changmin" dengan lancarnya kapten tim basket ini meluncurkan pujian atas paras rupawan sang anak baru yang justru disambut raut ketidaksukaan Kibum.

Kibum lalu berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tersenyum kikuk padanya sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Heii,kita belum berkenalan" teriak Siwon ketika ditatapnya punggung Kibum semakin menjauhinya. Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dengan sisa tenaganya, ia kembali berteriak dengan lantang," Choi Siwon imnida". Teriakannya begitu menggaung sampai membuat beberapa siswa yang lewat di lorong berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan perhatiannya.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Kibum mulai beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya dengan baik. Tapi benar juga kata Changmin, Lee Sooman seonsaengnim memang membosankan. Tidak ada satu pun keterangan yang diajarkannya bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya meski ia berusaha mati-matian mencerna setiap untai kata yang menguar dari mulutnya. Hah, untung saja Kibum memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata untuk anak seusianya. Dengan bekal buku paket ditambah beberapa buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan, ia bisa mempelajari sendiri materi yang diajarkan Sooman seonsaengnim.

Bel istirahat sudah berdering sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tapi Kibum masih setia duduk di bangkunya tanpa memperdulikan ada beberapa siswa laki-laki yang duduk mengelilinginya. Risih. Bagaimanapun juga Kibum masih laki-laki meski ia tengah berdandan layaknya gadis. Terlihat ada 4 siku-siku sudah terbentuk di keningnya.

Wajar saja saat pertama kali memasuki sekolah barunya, banyak siswa laki-laki yang berusaha merebut perhatiannya. Dan kedatangannya melesat jauh menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kim Kibum, sekarang ini dinobatkan sebagai salah satu primadona sekolahnya.

Setiap hari selalu ada yang menghampirinya di kelas hanya sekedar mengajaknya ke kantin bersama malah sudah ada berani yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Kibum hanya sebatas menerima ajakan para siswa laki-laki untuk pergi ke kantin. Jika ada yang menawarinya untuk berkencan, dengan cepat ia akan menolak dengan sejuta alasan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak jauh hari. Jika ia menerima tawaran kencan, sama halnya ia akan berdandan siang malam layaknya seorang gadis. Sudah cukup ia mengenakan rok yang dengan mudah memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Belum lagi ia harus memakai benda yang bernama bra. Hah…jika bukan karena gertakan Jaejoong, ia tidak akan pernah mau memakai bra. Tapi untuk melancarkan penyamarannya, dengan berat hati ia harus mengenakan bra ditambah gulungan kain yang terselip di dadanya. Hebat…

" Kibummie-ah, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya seorang kakak kelasnya yang memiliki wajah tampan. Di genggaman tangannya sudah ada seikat mawar merah dengan pita yang melilit tangkainya. Kibum kembali memutar bola matanya untuk melanjutkan membaca artikel dalam buku yang dipegangnya.

" Aniyo, Kibummie maukan kencan dengan oppa?" sahut salah seorang pemuda lagi dengan tampang dibuat seimut mungkin. Kibum? Dia ingin muntah melihat ekspresi yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

" Kibummie, mau menikah dengan oppa?"

**Glekkk**

Kibum menghentikan gerak matanya ketika mendengar kata "menikah". Baru kali ini ada yang dengan lantangnya menawarkan sesuatu yang mustahil baginya. Kibum menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah siswa laki-laki itu.

"YA! Kalian pikir aku ini perempuan macam apa! Gila" teriak Kibum. Dengan sekali sentak, kursi yang tadi ia duduki sudah terjatuh menyentuh lantai kelas dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

" Neomu yeppo Kim Kibum" gumam mereka bersamaan dengan wajah mesumnya. Andai saja mereka tau gender Kibum, mereka pasti tidak akan terkagum dengan pesona Kibum lagi. Kecuali mereka penyuka sesama jenis sih.

Kibum berlari meninggalkan kegilaan tadi untuk mencari udara segar. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit menghentak hingga membuat setiap siswa yang berpapasan dengannya menatap heran. Kibum melirik ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari tatapan mereka.

Apa Kibum tidak peka dengan kelakuannya? Lihat saja, langkah kakinya terasa kuat dengan dada membusung. Belum lagi langkah kakinya yang tidak elegan layaknya seorang gadis manis yang selama ini melekat dalam dirinya.

Buru-buru Kibum membenahi diri dan kembali melangkah seanggun mungkin agar tidak membuat orang lain curiga dengan penyamarannya. Ingin sekali Kibum berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri Changmin yang tengah melahap makanan di salah satu meja kantin. Tapi ia masih ingat dengan penyamarannya,dengan senyum dipaksakan, Kibum melangkah pelan. Membiarkan seluruh mata pengunjung kantin memandangnya kagum. Tak lupa seulas senyum yang terkembang di bibir merahnya hingga menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya.

" Cepat kemari, Kibummie. Jalanmu seperti siput" teriak Changmin dari kejauhan dengan mulut penuh makanan. Kibum menggeram kesal.

Kibum langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Changmin yang tidak memperdulikan kedatangannya, ia masih saja terus melahap santapan paginya.

" Ini, tadi ada kakak kelas yang memberikanmu coklat" tangannya terulur memberikan beberapa potong coklat yang terikat rapi dengan pita merah muda, belum lagi ada kertas berbentuk hati yang terselip di bagian tengahnya. Tangan Kibum mendorong pelan coklat itu.

" Untukmu saja" tolak Kibum. Changmin menatap tak percaya pada Kibum dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" Benarkah? Boleh untukku?" tanya Changmin menggebu. Ah, sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil sebatang coklat itu sebelum diserahkan pada Kibum tapi ia berpikir ulang, ia harus memikirkan bentuk wajahnya jika mau merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya dimiliki Kibum.

Kibum hanya membalas anggukan kemudian menyeruput jus melon yang berada di meja.

**Cuppp**

Entah karena terlampau senang atau mungkin refleks, Changmin langsung memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengecup pelan kening Kibum hingga basah. Terlihat ada bekas saliva yang tertinggal. Kibum melayangkan telapak tangannya hingga menyentuh pipi tirus sahabatnya. Changmin meringis merasakan sensasi panas dan nyeri yang menjalari permukaan pipinya.

" Kamu ingat siapa aku kan?" Kibum sedikit berbisik di depan wajah Changmin dengan suara aslinya, suara bass yang begitu berat. Changmin mengangguk cepat sebelum mendapatkan hukuman lanjutan.

Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya sembari mengusap keningnya dengan tissue yang ditawarkan Changmin.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan bandana merah muda menghiasi mahkota kepalanya sedang duduk berdiam diri, ia menatap makanan yang sudah tersaji di meja sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tetesan kristal bening mengaliri permukaan luar gelas hingga membasahi tepian gelas. Kibum lama-lama bosan menggunakan identitas palsu untuk menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Jika bukan karena kejaran "seseorang yang belum boleh disebut namanya" pasti sekarang Kibum sudah memakai celana panjang dan dikerubuti gadis-gadis cantik. Dan karena ini pula author bingung harus menyebutnya apa, jadi tolong ijinkan author menyebut Kibum di sini sebagai seorang gadis. Jangan ada yang protes.

Kibum masih duduk seorang diri di salah satu bangku kantin. Karena salah satu mata pelajaran hari ini kosong, ia memilih menikmati waktu luangnya dengan membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan melalui iPodnya. Untungnya tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu senggangnya. Yeah, meski ada beberapa adik tingkatnya yang mencuri pandang untuk melirik ke arahnya. Tapi mereka tidak akan berani mengganggu senior di sekolah, bukan?

Siwon yang melihat Kibum sedang duduk sendirian langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan langka ini untuk mendekati primadona sekolahnya. Ia menjatuhkan pantat seksinya di samping Kibum dengan perlahan. Ia tidak mau membuat Kibum kaget dan berteriak histeris dan melempar buku tebalnya ke wajah tampannya.

Siwon memandang wajah Kibum yang begitu damai saat membaca buku dengan seriusnya. Sorot mata tajamnya membuat Siwon terperangah dengan salah satu makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna di matanya. Belum pernah ada gadis yang ditemuinya bisa terlihat cantik dengan benda bodoh yang sering menghuni deretan rak perpustakaan.

Tangan kirinya terulur melepas headset yang tertanam di lubang telinga Kibum hingga membuat pemilik senyum maut itu menatapnya dengan raut tidak suka.

" Hai, sedang apa?" ucapnya dengan senyum kaku yang menghiasi bibir jokernya. Ya Tuhan, Choi Siwon, pertanyaan bodoh apa yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir seksimu itu, hah! Dan apa Siwon tidak tau ulah tangan nakalnya sedang mengusik ketenangan seorang Kim Kibum. Geezz.. Author tidak mau tanggungjawab jika Kibum marah.

" Apa aku terlihat sedang tidur?" sahut Kibum dengan nada suara ketus dan sukses membuat bulu kuduk Siwon berdiri.

" Aniyo, kamu sedang membaca buku"

" Kenapa masih tanya?" sungutnya kesal.

" Aku bingung mau berbicara apa denganmu"

" Diam saja"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Changmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas sang primadona baru sekolahnya. Senyum 5 jari terus saja berkembang di bibir tebalnya. Untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya menunggu sang primadona, namja jangkung ini sedikit menggoda hoobaenya yang lewat didepannya. Lumayan lah bisa membuat hoobaenya menjerit histeris.

" Ooo..jadi ini playboy sekolah yang terkenal itu?" ejek Kibum yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Pasti manusia kuda yang menyebar gossip. Iya kan?"

" Nuguya?"

" Hashhh… Choi Siwon"

" Nuguya?" tanya Kibum lagi dengan wajah super polosnya yang membuat bibir Changmin tidak sabar untuk melumat bibir merah yang sedang ter-poutkan dengan seksinya. Upss… Shim Changmin, sadar lah, Kim Kibum namja. Jangan sampai kamu ikut terbuai kecantikan Kibum dalam balutan rok pendeknya. Oh ayolah, namja mana yang tidak tertarik dengan pesona Kim Kibum saat ini.

" Err…dia kapten tim basket sekolah kita"

" Aku tidak kenal" sahut Kibum cuek lalu merapikan poni yang sedikit berantakan karena tiupan angin.

" Manusia kuda yang menarik tanganmu waktu kita di taman belakang sekolah"

" Aku tidak mau tau"

" Ya sudah, kita harus segera pulang. Handphoneku sampai jatuh gara-gara mendengar suara cempreng Jaejoong hyung" gerutu Changmin kesal lalu menarik Kibum dengan paksa.

.

.

.

Kibum sudah terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya, dengan sangat tidak sopannya dering suara iPhonenya menginterupsi matanya untuk segera terbuka. Salahkan Kibum yang tidak men-silent nada deringnya. Salahkan juga sang pengirim pesan yang tidak memiliki tata krama karena sudah terlampau malam untuk berkirim pesan. Lihat saja, sudah jam 12 malam. Tangan Kibum bergerilya di atas ranjangnya mencari benda sialan yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara, belum lagi getaran yang ditimbulkan hingga membuat seluruh ranjangnya ikut bergetar. Gotcha.

**I got you, Bryan Kim**

Sontak saja mata Kibum langsung terbuka lebar. Aish.. Kibum mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Ia mendapatkan pesan yang sama sebanyak 30 kali.

" Dasar stalker sialan"

Kibum kembali melempar iPhonenya sembarangan. Ia memilih melanjutkan mimpinya lagi. Lagipula ia sudah sering mendapatkan pesan yang sama dan dari seorang stalker yang sama pula.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kibum kembali harus diseret dari ranjangnya oleh Kim Jaejoong. Suasana agak sedikit ricuh ketika dengan tidak sadarnya Kibum malah menendang kakaknya hingga terjembab masuk ke dalam bathub yang sudah diisi dengan air hangat. Kontan saja, lengkingan suara Jaejoong langsung membuka mata Kibum.

Usai mandi pun Kibum masih mendapatkan ceramah panjang yang membuat telinganya panas. Ia sudah duduk di depan meja rias milik eommanya, di meja rias sudah tergeletak beberapa alat kecantikan yang disiapkan Jaejoong untuk merias adiknya secantik mungkin. Kalian bertanya kenapa Jaejoong mendandani Kibum? Ini bukan salah kekasih Jung Yunho. Tapi Kibum yang menerima ide gila ini karena ingin menghindari "seseorang yang belum boleh disebut namanya". Pada saatnya kalian akan tau jika mengikuti cerita ini dan kalian meninggalkan jejak di sini.

" Hyung, jangan memakai cat air" gerutu Kibum ketika jari lentik Jaejoong mengusapkan lipstick bening di permukaan bibirnya.

" Ini namanya lipstik, Kibummie"

" Gara-gara hyung, aku jadi incaran laki-laki di sekolah"

" Salahmu juga menyutujui ide ini. Oh ya, Changmin sudah menunggu di meja makan"

" Hyung, jatah sarapanku bagaimana?" teriak Kibum histeris.

" Aman. Aku sudah membuatkan 2 porsi sarapan untuk si monster food"

.

.

.

Kibum kini menggerutu kesal. Wajahnya terus mengeluarkan aura kesal pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengannya. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika jatah sarapanmu diambil Changmin! Dan hasilnya perutnya terus berbunyi selama jam pelajaran. Lebih parah lagi ia tidak bisa mencerna setiap penjelasan yang diberikan seonsaengnimnya.

" Aku yang akan mentraktirmu, Kibummie" rayu Changmin dengan puppy eyesnya yang terlihat lebih seperti melotot padanya.

Baru beberapa saat ditinggal sahabatnya yang sedang antri untuk memesan makanan, di meja yang ditempati Kibum sudah tersaji sandwich dan susu kotak.

Kibum mendengus kesal. Choi Siwon dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan tatapan mesumnya.

" Aku dengar sarapanmu diambil Changmin. Jadi makan bekalku saja" tawar Siwon dengan gayanya yang gentle. Hush… Jika Kibum seorang yeoja pasti ia sudah terpikat dengan pesona Siwon tapi sayangnya dia memiliki gender yang sama seperti Siwon, jadi ia tidak terpikat.

Toh, akhirnya Kibum meraih sandwich itu juga karena desakan cacing di dalam perutnya yang terus meronta untuk diisi.

Kibum mulai menggigit sedikit demi sedikit sandwich. Tapi karena dorongan rasa laparnya yang bergejolak, gigitannya berubah agak liar. Dan lihat, remah-remah sandwich tercecer di sekitar mulutnya hingga membuat seorang Siwon terkekeh geli. Tangan kekarnya kini membantu mengusap remah roti yang menempel di sudut bibir Kibum.

" Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang yeoja tidak bersikap anggun di depan seorang namja"

" …." Kibum hanya diam. Ia masih sibuk mengunyah potongan sandwich terakhirnya.

" Tapi aku suka. Kamu polos, Kibum-sshi" lanjut Siwon lagi dan kali ini berhasil membuat namja cantik itu tersedak hingga harus menepuk dadanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Siwon mengulurkan susu kotak dan langsung diseruput bibir merah Kibum hingga habis tak bersisa. Siwon kembali terkagum.

" Kim Kibum memang berbeda" batinnya.

Dengan tidak sopannya Changmin langsung berdiri menyela di antara Kibum dan Siwon. Ia hanya menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

" Minggir. Kibummie harus sarapan" sela Changmin lalu menginjak kaki sang ketua tim basket.

" Ya, appo. Kibum sudah sarapan sandwich dariku"

" Kibummie, masih mau sandwich ini kan?" tawar Changmin tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Siwon, tangannya menggoyangkan dua potong sandwich di depan wajah Kibum yang dibalas anggukan kepala.

" Mwoya?" teriak Siwon yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang takjub dan kagum. Ambigu.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Kibum memilih menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya di atap gedung. Agaknya mereka perlu sedikit waktu untuk berbicara berdua. 4 tahun terpisah jarak antara Korea – Amerika tanpa ada komunikasi tidak membuat keduanya kehilangan keakraban. Keluarga mereka sudah saling mengenal dan berteman akrab. Jadi Changmin dan Kibum terlihat seperti saudara.

Changmin menghempaskan tinju tangannya ke udara lalu merangkul bahu Kibum. Pandangan Kibum menerawang jauh ke depan.

" Jadi, apa dia masih setia menjadi stalkermu heh?"

" Kamu pikir selama 4 tahun aku berpindah sekolah tidak ada alasannya?"

" Mwoya? Dia mengikutimu?" ucap Changmin dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Kibum menghirup dalam hembusan udara yang menerpa wajahnya," Ne. As usual" ucapnya sebelum memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin.

Rambut tergerainya mengambang di udara, membiarkan semerbak harum tubuhnya terbawa hembusan angin. Aroma tubuh yang selalu Changmin rindukan selama 4 tahun ini.

" Kajja pulang. Aku tidak mau dikira menculik yeoja secantik Kim Kibum" goda Changmin lalu berlari menghindar sebelum tangan Kibum menyentuh kepalanya.

.

.

.

Drepp…Dreppp…Drepp…

" Awassss…"

" Huhh…"

**Duuaakkkk**

Sebuah benda bulat mendarat sempurna di kepala jenius Kim Kibum ketika melintasi lapangan basket. Dengan sigap Changmin langsung memeluk tubuh sahabatnya sebelum kulit mulusnya bersentuhan dengan lapangan basket.

" Ya! Manusia kuda.. Apa yang kamu lakukan heh" teriak Changmin dengan lengkingan suara yang tidak kalah tinggi dari suara Jaejoong. Telunjuknya diarahkan pada Siwon yang berdiri mematung di bawah ring basket. Tangan kirinya masih memeluk Kibum dalam dekapannya.

" Kibum-sshi, gwenchana?" teriak Siwon panik.

" Choi Siwon sialan. Aku menantangmu bermain basket" kali ini wajah cantik Kibum berubah menyeramkan. Ia langsung melempar tas selempangnya sembarangan lalu mendribble bola basket.

" Oh, baiklah. Orang pertama yang memasukkan bola ke ring adalah pemenang. Yang kalah harus memberikan ciuman. Bagaimana?"

" Deal"

" Ladies first"

Kibum mendengus kesal, ia diperlakukan seperti yeoja. Hei, bukan kah itu bagus. Dan Kibum akan menang mudah lalu mendapatkan ciuman dari Choi Siwon, si kapten basket yang tampan. Akh.. Kibum seorang namja. Sialan, tidak bisa berimajinasi liar.

Kibum mendribble bola ke arah Siwon yang merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalau gerakannya. Dengan tenangnya Kibum malah semakin mendekati Siwon, mencoba menggoda namja tampan dengan senyum sejuta watt yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Tangan Kibum masih setia mendribble bola menuju ring basket namun Siwon dengan sigap menghimpitnya hingga tubuh mereka langsung bergesekan pelan. Siwon dengan jelas bisa mencium aroma tubuh sang primadona sekolah yang terbang dibawa angin. Kibum yang menyadari rivalnya sedang lengah langsung mendorong tubuh kekar itu hingga tersungkur di lapangan basket. Dan… Hupppp… Bola basket melesat masuk masuk ke dalam ring hanya dalam sekali lompatan.

Kibum menepuk kedua tangannya dan sedikit menyibakkan poni yang menutupi pandangan matanya. Siwon tersenyum mesum, ada yang aneh dengan senyumannya kali ini. Siwon berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil Kibum dan semakin merapatkan jarak mereka.

" Mianhae Tuan Choi, hukuman untukmu aku ubah. Dan aku akan menagihnya di saat yang tepat" ujar Kibum lalu meninggalkan Siwon dengan pikiran pervertnya. Hemmhh,, Di saat yang tepat? Apa artinya Kibum ingin dicium Siwon di lain tempat? Atau Kibum belum siap mendapat sentuhan bibir tipis milik sang kapten basket?

Dan siapa stalker yang dimaksud Kibum? Apa stalker itu juga yang membuat Kibum merubah penampilannya seperti seorang yeoja?

**_TBC_**

Holla, author bawa lanjutan FF lagi. Harusnya update FF Complicated tapiiiiii…. Tapi idenya masih kabur dibawa angin jadi semalem author milih lanjutan FF ini deh. My Innocent Stepbrother udah dilanjut sih, tapi masih pengen nyubit Kibum yang terlalu polos. Haha….

Oh ya, FF Memories itu sebenernya real story loh. Tapi endingnya lebih nyesek. Si istri ga bisa cinta sama suaminya meski udah berusaha buat mencoba mencintai. Endingnya sih mereka tetap hidup satu rumah karena mikirin anak mereka. Author malah ga tega bikin uri Siwonnie menderita.

Ah, jadi kepikiran buat nyiksa Siwon lagi deh. Author ga tega mau nyiksa Kibum puahaha…

**Leave ur review pleaseee…. Hug hug hug**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kata hatinya. Entah kenapa saat hari Minggu seperti sekarang ini, ia ingin menghirup udara kota Seoul yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Ia sangat merindukan keramahan penduduk Korea, bagaimana trotoar yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki, bagaimana ia bisa menikmati wajah-wajah ras Mongoloid di sekitarnya. Hahh.. Kibum benar-benar merindukan Korea. Budaya, makanan, serta tradisi.

Sudah cukup selama ini, dirinya selalu meringkuk dan beraktifitas di dalam ruangan. Tidak memiliki teman, terkurung dalam bangunan kokoh, dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Jika bukan karena stalker sialan yang menguntit bahkan menerornya setiap waktu, Kibum tidak akan se-introvert sekarang. Walaupun selama di Amerika, Kibum masih bisa menghindari stalkernya, tapi sungguh rasa tidak nyaman terus mengusik pikirannya. Bagaimana smartphonemu terus berdering, aktifitas harianmu dipantau dengan kamera CCTV, ketika setiap jengkal langkah kakimu terus dikuntit orang tak dikenal. Dan yang paling tidak nyaman, ketika setiap tengah malam, pintu rumahmu diketuk tanpa henti.

Kibum bisa saja melaporkannya ke polisi, tapi berbicara tidak semudah melakukannya. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatan tersebut. Jaejoong juga sering memberikannya masukan. Sampai pada sebuah keputusan, Jaejoong menyuruh Kibum kembali ke Korea. Setidaknya namja berparas cantik ini akan lebih bisa menjaga adiknya. Awal mula nasib sial yang menimpa adiknya bermula dari perjanjian yang tidak tertulis, yang terucap tanpa sengaja ketika masih kecil. Hanya sebuah candaan yang dianggap sebagai suatu janji.

Kakinya terus menapaki jalanan aspal di sepanjang trotoar. Tidak terlalu ramai seperti hari biasanya. Lumayan banyak lalu-lalang manusia, beberapa kedai makanan lebih ramai dibanding hari biasa. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Obsidian jernihnya menangkap setiap potret kejadian yang melintas di depannya. Kibum membiarkan rambutnya bersinar terang di bawah terik kilau mentari.

Kibum berhenti melangkah dan menengok sebuah kedai yang menjajakan gulali. Lengkungan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ah, sudah lama Kibum tidak menikmati waktu sebebas saat ini. Setidaknya ia harus menikmatinya.

" Adjussi... Berikan aku satu gulali." Ucap Kibum ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Matanya sibuk mengamati jejeran permen gula yang terpajang dengan berbagai bentuk, menyerupai binatang. Dalam hitungan menit, gulali yang diinginkan Kibum sudah terulur di depan wajahnya.

" Pesananmu, noona manis." Ucap adjussi dengan melempar senyum hangatnya pada pelanggan. Kibum sedikit kesal dipanggil dengan embel-embel "manis". Ia teringat keadaannya sekarang. Jika bukan paksaan Jaejoong, mana mungkin Kibum mau berdandan layaknya yeoja seperti saat ini. Bahkan ketika dirinya merengek agar ia bisa keluar tanpa make-up, Jaejoong bersikeras melarangnya. Alasannya, dirinya akan mudah dikenali. Apalagi stalker yang selama ini mengikuti Kibum belum menampakkan wujudnya. Hanya umpatan kecil yang dilontarkan Kibum untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

Sepertinya Kibum sudah terkurung dalam topengnya sebagai seorang yeoja.

Kibum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan jalan-jalannya sambil menikmati gulali yang digenggamnya. Lidahnya beberapa kali terjulur guna mencicipi manis gulali. Sengatan matahari tak menyurutkan niat Kibum untuk terus melangkah lebih jauh.

Sejenak ia melupakan penat dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

" Hiks... Begitukah? Bagaimana hiks... bi – bisa terjadi ?" Suara isakan tangis meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Siwon. Matanya terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata, ketika mendengar seorang wanita muda menghampirinya dan menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Sudah dijelaskan sejak awal bukan, Siwon memang memiliki gesture laki-laki sejati. Tapi perlu kalian ingat, Siwon juga tipe laki-laki perasa. Mudah tersentuh dengan hal-hal kecil yang menggerakkan hatinya.

Sepulang dari gereja – ah, untuk hal yang satu ini tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi, bukan? – untuk mengikuti kebaktian, Siwon memilih tidak ikut pulang dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat event yang digelar di pusat kota. Sepertinya menarik. Namun sebelum mencapai tempat tujuannya, langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita muda – diperkirakan beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya – sedang duduk terisak di bangku taman. Hatinya yang selembut kapas langsung tergerak untuk menghampiri. Sekedar menghibur sampai isakan si wanita mereda.

Ketika Siwon sudah duduk di samping si wanita yang enggan menyebutkan namanya, Siwon langsung mengusap perlahan punggungnya. Ya, upayanya memang membuahkan hasil. Bulir airmata sudah berhenti menetes, sekarang hanya sibuk mengusap ingus yang mengaliri kedua lubang hidungnya. =='

Setelah menyodorkan segelas espresso hangat, si wanita tadi mulai bercerita kejadian pilu yang menimpanya pada Siwon. 10 menit berlalu, dan kini giliran Siwon yang menangis terisak. Mungkin cerita yang disampaikan si wanita begitu menyentuh hatinya.

Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua pahanya dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Bulir airmata membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Pucuk hidungnya memerah, bibirnya bergetar hebat usai mendengarkan setiap detail cerita wanita tadi.

" Akhh.. Aku harus pergi. Te – terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Sekarang, aku sedikit lega." Ya, memang si wanita sudah merasa lega dan bebas mengatasi emosinya. Tapi lihat saja Siwon yang masih sesenggukan menahan tangis usai mendengarkan cerita memilukan tadi.

" A – apa mau hiks ku – kuantar ?" Tawar Siwon sambil menyeka airmatanya. Kepalanya sedikit terdongak karena wanita lawan bicaranya sudah berada dalam posisi berdiri.

" An – aniyo ! Kamsahamnida." Ucap si wanita tadi dengan terburu-buru lalu membungkukkan badannya. Secepat kilat, wanita tadi menghillang di balik kerumunan manusia yang berjalan menggerombol.

Dengan kondisi emosional yang masih rapuh, Siwon mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak. Biasanya dengan cara ini, luapan emosinya yang meledak bisa mereda dengan sendirinya. Hidungnya menghirup udara, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan melalui bibirnya. Kegiatan ini terus dilakukannya sampai beberapa kali tarikan nafas hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" Hahh... Choi Siwon, paboya !" Raut wajah tampannya berubah menjadi masam ketika mendengar nada suara yang mengejek. Sebelah alisnya memicing. Perlahan ia mulai membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian menoleh ke asal suara.

Matanya langsung membulat seketika. Kim Kibum yang merupakan primadona baru sekolahnya kini sedang duduk berdampingan dengannya. Siwon langsung mengulas senyum lebar dan buru-buru ia menyeka jejak buliran airmata. Tidak baik jika dirimu menjatuhkan wibawa di depan seorang yeoja yang menarik hatimu.

" Kamu terlalu bodoh, Siwon-sshi !" Ucap Kibum tegas tanpa memandang wajah namja yang duduk di sampingnya. Namja tampan itu hanya mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Kibum. Siwon hanya diam. Tidak mau menyela ucapan Kibum. Ia memilih yeoja dengan balutan jaket tebalnya melanjutkan maksud ucapan yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

" Hahh... Bagaimana mungkin kamu mudah menangis hanya karena hal sepele." Nampak Kibum sedikit membuka kedua belah bibir merahnya, mendengus heran. Ya, heran karena baru pertama kalinya Kibum menemukan namja berhati selembut kapas. Ketika banyak orang beranggapan dirinya sendiri terlihat seperti anak yang mudah cengeng, pada kenyataannya Kibum sangat sulit tersentuh hatinya. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin adiknya memiliki kelenjar airmata.

" Tapi wanita tadi menceritakan tentang kis – "

Kibum menggeleng pelan lalu menyela ucapan Siwon dengan cepat, " Kisah hidupnya yang pilu karena ayahnya menyuruhnya menjual diri untuk melunasi hutang pada rentenir." Siwon terperangah mendengar cerita Kibum yang sama persis dengan yang dilontarkan wanita tadi.

" Kamu juga mendengarkan ceritanya ? Aku kasihan dengan noona tadi hiks..." Dan Siwon mulai terisak lagi ketika mengingat bagaimana detail cerita yang ia dengarkan. Menurutnya, sungguh hal tidak berperikemanusiaan jika seorang ayah menyuruh anaknya untuk menjual dirinya. Terlebih sang ayah ternyata memiliki hutang kepada rentenir untuk memenuhi hasratnya bermain judi.

" Paboya ! Dia mengambil dompetmu saat kamu sibuk menangis. Paboya !" Umpat Kibum dengan wajah menahan amarah. Tangannya menarik dompet Siwon – yang berhasil ia selamatkan dari jarahan pencopet wanita ulung tadi – dari saku jaketnya lalu melemparkan ke pangkuan Siwon.

Kibum yang sudah lama tinggal di Amerika dengan kondisi kejahatan yang rawan, selalu waspada terhadap setiap tindak kejahatan. Kemanapun ia pergi, ia akan membawa cairan cabai yang ia sembunyikan di saku celananya. Lebih baik mencegah sedari sekarang, bukan ?

Secara tidak sengaja matanya menatap tangan si wanita yang bergerak merampas dompet milik Siwon. Dengan tenang, Kibum memilih mengamati aksi kejahatan tersebut dari jarak tidak terlampau jauh. Hingga akhirnya si wanita pencopet tadi berhasil mengambil dompet korbannya, Kibum langsung menguntit di belakangnya.

Kibum terus mengikuti langkah si wanita, hingga si wanita mulai memasuki gang sempit di antara himpitan bangunan pertokoan. Bagaimana jika kita menyebut wanita tadi seorang pencopet ? Sepertinya kata tersebut sesuai dengan tindak kejahatan yang dilakukannya. Ketika si pencopet mulai menghitung isi dompet Siwon dengan wajah berbinar, Kibum dengan gesit langsung merampasnya.

Yah, sempat terjadi sedikit insiden baku hantam di antara keduanya. Namun, Kibum memilih melumpuhkan si wanita hingga tak sadarkan diri dengan memukul tengkuknya. Bagaimanapun, Kibum masih menyadari kodratnya sebagai namja. Ia tidak mungkin melukai lawan jenisnya.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil terus menyusuri kerumunan yang berkerubung di setiap stand yang berjejer rapi. Dengan cueknya, Kibum terus berjalan membelah kerumunan tanpa memerdulikan pekikan Siwon yang berjalan jauh di belakangnya. Kibum dipaksa menemani sang kapten team basket untuk melihat event yang digelar setiap 3 bulan sekali.

Siwon sedikit berlari agar bisa menyamai langkah Kibum yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Nafasnya memburu, tapi kemudian sebatang lolipop menghentikan langkah kaki Kibum.

" Hahh.. Untukmu, Kibummie ~~ " Tangan kekarnya langsung menyodorkan sebatang lolipop dengan berbagai varian warna. Kebanyakan yeoja akan berbinar jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang manis, termasuk lolipop. Siwon kembali menggoyangkan batangan lolipop di depan wajah Kibum yang masih terdiam.

" Tidak perlu berbaik hati padaku, captain Choi ! Cepat jalan dan aku ingin segera pulang. Huhh... Merepotkan." Gerutunya kesal lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri deretan stand. Kibum tak menggubris ekspresi wajah Siwon yang sedikit bingung. Toh Kibum juga tidak akan peduli. Ia hanya ingin bergegas sampai rumah dan menghilangkan make-up yang menempel pada wajahnya. Rasanya kulit putih mulusnya terasa sangat gatal jika berlama-lama memakai make-up.

Dan dengan rasa kecewa yang memuncak, Kibum terus menghentakkan kakinya kesal sementara Siwon sibuk mengoceh seperti berondongan peluru yang menghujam dadanya. Bungsu dari Kim bersaudara juga heran, bagaimana mungkin namja se-gentle Siwon betah berbicara tanpa henti. Berbagai topik pembicaraan dibahas. Dan tidak ada satupun kalimat yang dipahami Kibum. Ia memilih diam, daripada ia memprotes. Ia tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan konyol dengan Siwon. Ia harus menghemat suaranya.

Hingga langit berwarna merah keungunan, Kibum sudah tiba di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan ia yakin, sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan mengomelinya seharian karena tidak membantu membersihkan rumah mereka.

" KIM KIBUMMMMM !" Lihat saja, baru satu kaki Kibum menapak anak tangga langsung terdengar lengkingan suara Jaejoong dari ruang tamu. Geezz... =,=

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana sekolah yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi ricuh. Seluruh siswa keluar dari kelasnya dan berbondong berlari menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengintip kedatangan murid baru yang berasal dari Amerika. Uh.. tunggu, bukankah Kibum juga pindahan dari Amerika? Apa mungkin mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama?

Tapp…Tapp…Tapp…

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekati arah bangku taman, yang dihuni sosok malaikat cantik. Changmin membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia berlari mengelilingi sekolah untuk mencari sahabatnya. Ada hal penting yang harus segera diketahui Kibum.

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah imut. Tanpa sengaja Changmin terpana. Ia sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan hidung.

" Bummie, a-akuhh hoshh ada ka-kabar burukkhh..." Ukh ! Changmin sampai bingung bagaimana merangkai kata yang baik ketika situasi darurat sedang mengejarmu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya.

" Wae ?" Bibir tipisnya mengerucut lalu menyedot susu kotak yang dipegangnya.

" **Im Yoona** datang"

**JJGLEERR !**

Bagai tersambar petir di siang hari, Kibum langsung menjatuhkan buku yang ada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam Changmin, berharap hal yang baru saja didengarnya hanya palsu. Namun Changmin mengangguk lemah – sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya – dan meneguk minuman botol yang disodorkan Kibum.

Jantung Kibum langsung berdenyut kuat. Darahnya seolah membeku ketika mendengar nama yang lolos dari bibir Changmin. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat pikiran Kibum melayang jauh meninggalkan raganya. Bayang-bayang kejadian yang selama ini menghantui Kibum kembali menyeruak. Padahal baru saja Kibum merasakan kebebasan dari kuntitan stalker, sekarang ia harus merasakan kembali bagaimana hidupmu dipantau bahkan setiap kegiatan yang kalian lakukan seperti dikontrol dari jauh. Kibum bukan maneqin yang seluruh gerak tubuhnya dikendalikan orang lain.

Setidaknya saat ini Kibum bisa bernafas lega, dengan penyamarannya sebagai yeoja, Yoona akan memerlukan waktu lebih untuk melacak keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Kalian pasti bertanya siapa Im Yoona, bukan ? Apa hubungan Yoona dengan Kibum ? Apa yang menyebabkan Kibum terus menghindar dari Yoona ? Mengapa Yoona menjadi stalker ?

Apa kalian mau tau ?

TIDAK ? Walaupun kalian tidak mau tau, tapi author akan tetap menjelaskannya bagi kalian yang merasa tertarik atau penasaran.

Im Yoona, adalah seorang yeoja yang sempurna. Baik fisik maupun psikisnya. Hahh.. Dia merupakan tipe ideal semua namja di dunia. Tinggi semampai, wajah cantik yang memenjarakan hati setiap namja dalam pesonanya, senyum malaikat yang mampu melumerkan kebekuan hati setiap orang, alunan suara merdu bagai somfoni yang mengalun dari nirwana, dan keramahannya pada setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya. Bagi semua orang – baik namja maupun yeoja – Yoona adalah sosok anak Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

Tapi, perlu kalian ingat dan waspadai. Jangan terlalu mudah menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya. Cara kita menilai orang lain tidak semudah ketika pertama kali bertemu. Bukankah pada pertemuan pertama dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal, kalian akan dengan mudah menebar senyum sejuta watt yang menggetarkan hati ? Bukankah kejadian ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan kita setiap menjumpai orang asing.

Pada kenyataannya, Im Yoona tidak sesempurna yang kalian pikir. Mungkin kesempurnaan fisiknya telah membuat kalian terlena. Di balik senyum malaikatnya selalu tersembunyi seringaian licik. Dengan mudah, wajah cantiknya membuai orang lain. Setiap gerakan tubuhnya selalu terpendam rencana jahat. Intinya, Yoona merupakan tipe yeoja penuntut. Apapun yang manjadi keinginannya harus dapat terpenuhi. Dengan menggunakan berbagai cara. Tidak, dia tidak pernah menggunakan cara baik. Selalu dengan rencana licik untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Kenapa yeoja secantik Yoona mengejar Kim Kibum ?

Kisah ini bermula dari sebuah candaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kibum saat masih kecil. Bermula dari kisah 12 tahun lalu. Ketika Kibum, Yoona, dan Changmin masih duduk di bangku TK. Ketiganya merupakan sahabat sepermainan. Ketiganya selalu bersama karena orangtua mereka adalah sahabat dekat. Banyak waktu dihabiskan mereka dengan bermain bersama. Usai pulang sekolah, maka ketiganya akan melakukan kunjungan giliran ke rumah masing-masing tiap harinya.

Dan tiba saatnya kunjungan bermain di rumah Kibum. Tema permainan kali ini diusulkan Changmin. Bermain di sebuah negeri dongeng. Kibum sebagai pangeran, Yoona sebagai puteri, dan Changmin sebagai raksasa jahat. =,=

Pada bagian akhir cerita, Changmin yang berperan sebagai raksasa menculik sang puteri menjelang hari pernikahannya dengan pangeran yang diperankan Kibum. Sang pangeran berusaha menaklukan raksasa jahat yang memiliki sihir kuat agar pangeran tidak mampu mendekati istananya. Setelah bergulat cukup lama, pangeran berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam istana. Raksasa berhasil dikalahkan setelah pedang tajam sang pangeran menghunus jantung sang raksasa.

Yoona kecil langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan sang pangeran yang masih memegang sebuah ranting kayu – yang dianggap sebagai pedang – yang ditemukan di taman rumah.

" Kyaaaa~~ pangellaaannnn ... " Jeritnya histeris dengan menampilkan senyum bahagia. Kibum yang berdiri tegak di bawah naungan pohon ek sudah melebarkan kedua tangannya, bersiap memeluk sang puteri.

**NGIIKKK ! **

" YA ! Appooo ! " Ringis Changmin kecil dengan wajah memelas. Tangannya langsung memijat pelan jari kakinya yang tidak sengaja diinjak Yoona ketika akan menghampiri Kibum. Tapi Yoona tidak peduli, ia terus berlari mendekati Kibum dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Uwaaa ~~ pangelan tampan, terimakasih sudah menolongku dari laksasa jahat hiii..." Ekor matanya melirik Changmin yang duduk di atas hamparan rumput – masih dengan posisi mengusap jari kakinya yang terasa nyeri – tepatnya sedang dipunggungi Yoona. Mulutnya mengerucut kesal. Jika bukan karena rengekan yeoja kecil dengan rambut ekor kuda, Changmin tidak akan pernah mau menerima peran sebagai raksasa. Harusnya kan dia menjadi pangeran dan Kibum lebih cocok menjadi puterinya.

" Nah, puteli Yoona. Pangelan tam – "

" Pangelan cantikkkkk ! " Seru Changmin dengan wajah menggoda. Ia hanya ingin membantu mengoreksi ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Kibum. Menurutnya, Kim Kibum itu cantik bukan tampan.

" Huh, berisikkk ! Pangelan tampan akan menikah dengan puteli Yoona mu mu mu ~~ " Kibum memonyongkan bibir merahnya ke arah sang gadis kecil. Sama halnya dengan Kibum, si gadis kecil turut memonyongkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

**DUAGHH !**

Kibum merasakan kepalanya berdenyut kencang. Ketika membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dihadapannya sudah berdiri Jaejoong kecil yang sudah memasang wajah kesal.

" Hyung, Bummie mau poppo Yoona mu mu mu ~~ " Lagi-lagi Kibum memonyongkan bibirnya tanpa memerdulikan gemeretak gigi kakaknya.

" KIM KIBUM ! Cukup bermainnya. Hari ini kita harus pergi ke Jepang. Kakek sudah menunggu di bandara, anak bodoh. Ttakk ! " Jitakan keras kembali bersarang di kepala jenius seorang Kim Kibum. Ketika kedua saudara ini sibuk beradu mulut, Yoona dan Changmin masih dalam proses mencerna ucapan Jaejoong.

" Bummie... Ka – jima." Ucap si gadis dengan nada suara lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap langsung Kibum – sang pangeran yang selama ini sudah menarik perhatiannya –. Digigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan sedihnya. Selama ini Kibum tidak pernah menceritakan jika akan ikut kakeknya dinas luar negeri. Selama ini Kibum dan Jaejoong memilih tinggal di Korea dengan diasuh beberapa maid yang sudah lama mengabdi di keluarga Kim. Kedua orangtua Kim bersaudara sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Jadi Kim haraboji mengasuh kedua cucunya.

Sejak saat itu, rumah keluarga Kim lebih sepi dari biasanya. Karena pewaris kekayaan Kim family memilih ikut sang haraboji dinas luar negeri.

Tanpa disadari orang lain, setiap ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Kibum begitu berarti bagi Yoona. Termasuk ucapan Kibum yang akan menikahinya. Semua yang sudah terucap harus terlaksana. Begitu pikir Im Yoona kecil. Hingga berjalannya waktu, pemikiran ini terus terngiang di benak Yoona. Sampai suatu hari, Yoona memutuskan untuk mengejar pangerannya yang menetap di Amerika untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Baiklah, di sini perlu kalian tau terlebih dulu, Kibum memiliki nama asing **Bryan Trevor Kim**. Ketika di Amerika, ia memilih menyamarkan namanya. Tapi nasib sial terus saja menimpanya. Im Yoona – teman masa kecilnya – selalu mengikuti gerakannya. Lambat laun tingkah Yoona melebihi batas kewajaran sebagai sahabat. Sekedar pelukan singkat atau cium pipi masih wajar. Tapi ketika Kibum menyadari Yoona mulai memaksanya untuk memberikan ciuman di bibir, Kibum merasakan keanehan. Yoona tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tapi seorang kekasih. Sikap posesif mulai ditunjukkan ketika ada beberapa siswi berada di dekat Kibum. Entah untuk belajar bersama atau membahas tugas kelompok. Yoona akan secara terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

Pada akhirnya, Kibum mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini dan berkeluh kesah pada Jaejoong. Keputusan untuk kembali pulang ke negara asalnya bukanlah suatu ide buruk. Setidaknya di sana ia lebih terlindungi. Karena, Kim haraboji yang bekerja di Amerika lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kliennya.

.

.

.

Namja berpostur tegap terlihat sedang mengendap memasuki salah satu bangunan sekolah. Kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan kanan, setelah memastikan kondisi aman. Tangannya langsung bergerak pelan, seolah sedang memberikan kode pada seseorang.

Secepat kilat Changmin langsung mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Kibum memasuki ruang UKS.

" Kibummie, aku rasa ini tempat yang aman. Sampai bertemu pulang sekolah nanti." Bisiknya pelan sebelum keluar dari UKS dengan langkah tergesa.

**Kleekkk**

Terdengar lubang kunci berputar sebanyak dua kali. Kibum diam tak bergeming, membiarkan sahabatnya menguncinya dari luar. Hal ini lebih aman dibanding dirinya harus menemui Yoona. Ia belum siap.

**Plokkkk**

Kibum terlonjak kaget ketika bahunya ditepuk teramat kencang. Ia langsung memasang kepalan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

.

.

.

Berulangkali helaan nafas berat keluar dari bibir merah Kibum. Bola matanya terus bergerak resah mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan UKS yang cukup besar.

Pahanya terasa pegal dan berat. Seandainya ia menuruti saran Changmin untuk menunjukkan dirinya daripada harus bersembunyi, mungkin Kibum tidak akan tersiksa seperti saat ini.

Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding UKS yang dingin, sementara kakinya diregangkan di atas lantai. Kedua alas kakinya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Kibum mulai bosan sekarang.

" Bummie, jangan terus bergerak. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Protes seseorang dengan suara agak parau.

" Sudah bagus aku mau merawatmu."

" Tapi aku merasa nyaman tidur di pangkuanmu. Lagipula, aku bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah cantikmu."

**TTAAAKKK !**

Jitakan keras langsung diterima Siwon yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha Kibum. Sungguh kesempatan yang langka terkunci di UKS bersama primadona sekolah.

**_TBC_**

**Thanks To :**

**Cloudyeye | Kim anna | ShippoChan | 2K RiBbon | EvilKyung | RistaMbum | Snow Simba | Mulov | Choikyuhae | sweet haehyuk | Princess kyumin | Sibumxoxo | fardil | Love Sibumppa | KyuLoveMin | yuukiheaven | 0704minnie | Ryani | Ichigobumchan | Lee sorA | Seo Shin Young | riana dewi | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | wonniebummie | ChaaChulie24 | Lee Hyuka | Desysaranghaesuju | kucing liar | CieZie Kyuhyunnie AdmrHyukkie | iruma chan | bumhanyuk | CassieCiel | thepaendeo | kyucute14 | maya sakura | Turtles | snowonest | LOVE SBS | Zae-Hime | Kin Cherry | Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung | Dinda | ivakimryesung | Riani-Chan000 | dindaR | Ai ThuWonppa | Nurul HaeHyukKyuMinSiBumSasuNaru Shipper | The | My B | kyuaniee fiee | Gak punya akun |**

Annyeonghaseyo readers *lambai-lambai sambil senyum*

Ada yang kangen FF dari author ? hehe ~~

Gak ada yang kangen yah ? *terjun ke pelukan SiBum*

Yosh, semoga kalian menikmati. Dan diharapkan untuk seseorang yang di sana errr jangan merengek lagi minta lanjutan FF. Author kan lagi ngambek gara2 lupa password twitter hiks hiks ...

Ada yang mau follow new acc twitter author ga ?

Go follow ** Im_Snowysmiles**

Silahkan tinggalkan **REVIEW** setelah membaca. **GOMAWO** *tebar bunga*


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

**Flasback POV ***

" Siwon-ah, wajahmu pucat sekali," tegur Seulong – teman sebangku Siwon – yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua ekskul drama di sekolah. Tatapan matanya yang semula terpusat pada naskah drama yang ada di depan matanya teralih pada wajah pucat pias sahabatnya.

" Jinjjayo ?" Punggung tangan Siwon bergerak meraba dahinya dan juga menyentuh lehernya. Siwon membenarkan dalam hati jika suhu badannya hari ini sedikit panas. Belum lagi semalaman suntuk ia mengerjakan karya tulis dari seonsaengnim yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Huhh ~~ Siwon tidak menyangka jika menulis akan memakan waktu banyak hingga membuat kondisi tubuhnya memburuk.

Namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu beranjak dari duduknya, meletakkan tumpukan naskah drama yang dibacanya di atas meja. " Kajja, aku antar ke UKS. Nanti aku akan meminta ijin pada seonsaengnim." Seulong menarik lengan Siwon dan langsung menyeretnya keluar kelas. Ia tidak membiarkan sahabatnya memberontak hingga keduanya sampai di depan pintu UKS yang terkunci dari luar.

" Nah, ini kunci UKSnya, Siwon-ah." Seulong meletakkan sebuah kunci di atas telapak tangan sahabatnya. " Istirahat yang cukup, ne." Kemudian Seulong meninggalkan Siwon berdiri mematung di depan UKS dengan wajah bingung. Matanya menatap kunci yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Siwon menuruti saran sahabatnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terserang demam untuk sehari ini saja. Lagipula ia yakin wajahnya tidak secerah biasanya.

Ketika Siwon sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sembari menikmati langit-langit UKS, tangannya menepuk dahinya lumayan keras.

" Dokter akan datang setelah istirahat pertama, hah ~~"

Sekolah yang dihuni Siwon melakukan kerjasama dengan salah satu rumah sakit, sehingga setiap harinya akan ada dokter jaga yang bertugas di UKS. Tentu saja dokter yang bertugas di sekolah sukses membuat siswa-siswi gempar karena ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka. Dan Siwon adalah salah satu siswa yang mengidolakan salah satu dokter yang bertugas di sekolahnya, uisa Jung.

**Kleekkk**

Lamunan Siwon tentang kecantikan uisa Jung buyar ketika terdengar suara pintu UKS yang terbuka lalu tertutup dengan cepat. Ia juga mendengar suara anak kunci yang berputar sebanyak dua kali. Apa mungkin sang uisa sudah datang ? Padahal jam istirahat masih cukup lama.

Untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya, Siwon beranjak turun dari ranjang yang dihuninya, lalu mengintip di balik tirai yang menjadi sekat antara meja kerja uisa dan ranjang. Siwon membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Kibum yang baru-baru ini menjadi primadona sekolahnya sedang berjalan mengendap, menjauhi pintu UKS.

Ah, Siwon bersyukur ia memiliki teman yang menemani rasa bosannya hingga ia memutuskan berjalan menghampiri Kibum.

**Plokkkk**

Tubuh mungil itu terlonjak kaget saat tangan besar Siwon menepuk bahunya cukup kencang. Dengan satu gerakan memutar, Kibum balik menatap sengit sosok Siwon yang tengah memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya.

" Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, huh ?"

" Tentu saja karena aku sakit. Dan kamu… Sedang apa di sini ? Kenapa berjalan mengendap masuk ke dalam UKS ?" Oh, Kim Kibum tak taukah dirimu jika jiwa namja yang ada di depanmu sudah melambung tinggi. Berada dalam satu ruangan terkunci dengan seorang primadona sekolah merupakan anugerah terbesar bagi Choi Siwon.

" A – aku engg ~ A – akk – " Tanpa menunggu Kibum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum dan menyeretnya ke arah ranjang yang semula dihuninya.

Siwon mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang sementara tangannya masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan sang primadona baru. Sepertinya Siwon tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan langka bersama sosok Kibum yang sangat sulit didekati, apalagi jika sudah berada didekat Changmin. Tidak akan ada namja yang berani bertegur sapa dengan Kibum jika Changmin berada didekatnya. Hanya dengan melihat tatapan tajam si playboy saja sudah membuat banyak namja menelan ludah gugup.

" Karena dokter jaga belum datang, jadi kamu menggantikan tugasnya untuk merawatku. Arra ?"

Kibum mengejapkan kedua kelopak matanya sambil mencerna ucapan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sudah berbaring tenang di atas ranjang, menunggu tindakan yang akan Kibum lakukan untuk merawatnya. Aih, Siwon malah berpikir Tuhan sudah menggariskan takdirnya untuk selalu bersama dengan Kibum tanpa ada satupun pengganggu termasuk Shim Changmin.

" Bummie ~" Siwon memanggil Kibum dengan panggilan yang begitu lembut. Sejak kapan si namja tampan itu diijinkan memanggil Kibum dengan nama semanis itu, huh ?

Kibum menatap wajah tampan yang tidak secerah biasanya. Kakinya mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati tepian ranjang yang dihuni Siwon. Tubuhnya sedikir merunduk, mendekati wajah Siwon yang sedang memasang ekspresi kaget.

Seulas senyum diukir Kibum ketika jarak wajahnya dengan Siwon sudah terlampau dekat. " SHIREO !" Suara Kibum terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Siwon hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

**Flashback END ***

.

.

.

Kibum berulangkali menghela nafas beratnya. Ide brilian Changmin yang mengusulkan agar dirinya bersembunyi di UKS untuk menghindari Yoona malah membuatnya terjebak bersama namja macam Choi Siwon. Namja menyebalkan yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tampannya. Huh ~ Bahkan sejak awal pertemuan, Siwon sudah membuatnya kesal. Dan sepertinya dugaan Kibum selama ini benar. Choi Siwon sepertinya jatuh cinta pada sosok dirinya yang bertransformasi menjadi yeoja palsu.

Keputusan Kibum menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja malah menjadi blunder bagi dirinya sendiri. Memang setelah menyamar menjadi yeoja, Yoona tidak akan mengenali penampilannya. Tapi dibalik penampilannya yang feminim malah menarik banyak pasang mata di sekolah barunya. Terkadang suatu pilihan memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

Kibum terus menggerakkan kedua kakinya ke kanan dan kiri akibat pahanya yang mulai kesemutan. Tanpa memerdulikan ocehan Kibum selama 30 menit, Siwon dengan santainya menjadikan paha Kibum sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Namja ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. Hanya karena Kibum menolak untuk merawatnya, ia malah mengikuti Kibum yang memilih duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

" Siwon-sshi, aku lelah. Kepalamu terlalu berat. Seharusnya otakmu harus dibersihkan dari hal-hal kotor." Kibum menekan kepala Siwon agar segera menjauh dari pahanya. Jari telunjuknya terus menekan pipi tirus namja tampan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon hanya berdeham kecil. Kelopak matanya masih terpejam sementara Kibum sudah menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya dengan tidak nyaman.

" Sebentar lagi, Kibum-sshi. Apa kamu tidak kasihan melihat namja setampan diriku sakit ?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada sikap narsis Siwon yang meyebut dirinya tampan dan bla bla. Pada akhirnya, Kibum memilih untuk bersabar dan ikut memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Berharap akan ada malaikat penolong yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari sosok menyebalkan seorang Choi Siwon.

Cklekkk

" KIBB – " ucapan orang yang dengan kasarnya membuka pintu UKS seketika terhenti saat didepan matanya tersaji pemandangan yang enggh ~ bisa dikatakan romantis. Niatan Changmin untuk menemani sahabatnya membolos pelajaran harus rusak. Disebabkan ulah Siwon yang dengan lancangnya menggunakan paha Kibum sebagai bantalan kepala. Ingin rasanya Changmin meremas susu kotak yang sengaja ia beli untuk Kibum, tapi ia masih bisa menahan luapan emosinya sesaat. Ia harus menjaga imagenya didepan Kibum.

Changmin langsung berjalan tegas menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang memasang pose romantis itu. Kaki panjangnya menendang kaki Siwon. " Yah, bangun ! Yaaahhh ~ KUDA !"

" Aish, berisik. Aku sedang sakit, tiang listrik berjalan !" Siwon tidak beranjak dari pangkuan Kibum dan masih betah memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit, raut wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan Changmin berubah menjadi seringaian. Bahkan Kibum yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikkan dua namja dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata itu ribut, langsung mengusap permukaan kulitnya yang merinding. Dan Kibum cukup tau akan ada kejadian buruk yang dilakukan Changmin.

" YAAAA ~~" Siwon membuka matanya yang terpejam dan meronta kesakitan saat kedua jari panjang Changmin menjepit hidung mancungnya.

" Rasakan, kuda kkk~~" Changmin terus menjepit hidung mancung Siwon sambil menariknya beranjak dari pangkuan sahabatnya.

Kibum bangun dari posisi duduknya di lantai dan melerai kedua namja yang bertingkah kekanakan di dalam UKS. Tubuh mungilnya berdiri menyela diantara tubuh keduanya dan menarik tangan Changmin yang terus menjepit hidung Siwon dengan gemas.

" Hentikan. Jangan ribut di UKS."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat semua siswa-siswi sibuk berebut antrian makanan di kantin, sepasang sahabat sudah duduk mengisi kekosongan salah satu meja di kantin. Kibum mendekap susu kotak yang disodorkan Changmin. Sedangkan si namja dengan tubuh menjulang sibuk melahap sarapan pagi ronde keduanya. Jangan heran jika porsi makan Changmin terbilang melebihi rata-rata namja seusianya. Banyak orang yang heran kemana perginya makanan yang disantap Changmin. Tentu saja mereka berpikir seperti itu akibat tubuhnya masih ramping meski sudah melahap makanan dengan porsi berlebih.

" Bum-ah ~~" Changmin menatap sosok Kibum yang duduk melamun disebelahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang sandwich yang tersisa setengah porsi.

" Hmm~~" sahutnya lirih, masih dengan pandangan mata menatap hampa suasana kantin yang ramai. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai penopang dagunya.

" Ada masalah ?" Changmin mengusap rambut tergerai Kibum sepanjang bahu. " Cerita saja padaku…" usulnya lalu diakhiri dengan sapuan telapak tangannya pada pipi tembam Kibum. Dan perlakuan romantis Changmin sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata di kantin menjerit iri. Oh ayolah, Changmin yang sudah lama digilai banyak yeoja. Sedangkan pesona Kibum sudah menduduki puncak popularitas primadona sekolah. Well, cukup banyak yang mengidolakan Changmin-Kibum sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun pada kenyataannya keduanya hanya bersahabat dekat jadi wajar jika keduanya melakukan skinship.

" Annyeong ~~" Suara sapaan seorang yeoja langsung menginterupsi belaian tangan Changmin di pipi Kibum.

Belum sempat Changmin menikmati kehalusan kulit putih Kibum, ia harus merutuki sikap yeoja yang sudah duduk tepat dihadapannya.

" Kenapa kemari ?" balasnya ketus sambil menggigit sandwichnya. Bibirnya mengatup rapat sementara giginya bekerja mengunyah satu gigit sandwich di dalam mulutnya.

Im Yoona mengibaskan sebelah tangannya didepan wajahnya sambil tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah sahabat masa kecilnya. " Aigo oppa, kenapa bersikap ketus padaku ? Apa aku mengganggu waktumu bersama yeoja di sampingmu, hmm ?" Yoona melirik sosok cantik Kibum yang berdiam diri di samping Changmin. Tawanya kembali pecah saat melihat wajah kaku Changmin mengikuti arah gerakan matanya.

" Annyeong ~ Im Yoona imnida. Ireum nuguya ?" Yoona mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Kibum. Bukankah bagus jika Yoona tidak menyadari penyamaran Kibum sebagai yeoja ? Itu artinya riasan Jaejoong – kakak Kibum – berhasil. Setidaknya untuk saat Kibum akan merasa aman dari kejaran si stalker gila berwajah malaikat. Meski Kibum masih sering menerima pesan singkat dengan nada mengancam dari Yoona.

Bibir merah yang semula mengatup rapat itu mulai bergerak, menjawab sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. " Kim Kib – ugh !" Baru saja Kibum menyahut pertanyaan Yoona, matanya langsung membulat kaget saat melihat sosok cantik yeoja yang selama ini ia hindari sudah duduk berseberangan dengannya. Terkadang wajah cantik bisa menipu keaslian wataknya. Tangan Kibum yang sudah mengambang di udara mulai gemetaran dibuatnya.

" HAHAHAHA … " Ledakan tawa Yoona menyebabkan seluruh isi kantin menatap heran pada meja yang dihuni Changmin-Kibum-Yoona.

" Kim Kibum, kan ?" Satu tangan Yoona menutupi mulutnya sembari tertawa terbahak sedangkan tangan satunya langsung menjabat erat tangan Kibum, lalu menggoyangnya sebentar. " Aku sudah tau namamu."

Kibum masih dengan wajah setengah gugupnya menganggukkan kepalanya, membenarkan untaian nama yang dilontarkan si yeoja berparas cantik.

" Oh ya, namamu aneh sekali. Seperti nama namja dan mirip nama kekasihku hmm ~~" Yoona menyibakkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang sengaja diurai ke belakang daun telinganya.

DEG !

Kibum dan Changmin saling bertatapan, sebelum akhirnya Changmin mengambil alih jawaban dari Kibum. " Ah, orangtuanya mengharapkan anak laki-laki sejak awal dan mereka bersikukuh memberikan nama namja untuknya. Bahkan orangtuanya memakaikannya pakaian laki-laki hingga Kibum masuk TK."

" Ahh ~ Aku jadi merindukan Bryan. Aku sedang mencarinya. Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar dia kembali ke Korea."

Kibum dan Changmin bernafas lega. Beruntung kinerja otak Changmin berjalan lancar usai diisi makanan.

" Oh ya, harusnya kamu tau keberadaan Bryan kan, oppa ?"

"UHUKK…" Sandwich yang sedang dikunyah Changmin langsung berhenti di tengah tenggorokan. Satu tangannya mengepal erat lalu memukul dadanya. Kibum yang duduk di samping Changmin langsung mengusap punggung lebar sahabatnya lalu menyerahkan susuk kotak miliknya.

" Gwenchana ?" Yoona mengulurkan beberapa lembar tissue untuk membersihkan sisa noda yang tercecer di sekitar mulut Changmin, yang juga teman semasa kecilnya.

" Gwenchana. Eungg ~~ Aku dan Kibum harus pergi."

Changmin dengan cepat menyeret Kibum menjauhi meja kantin, terutama menjauhi Yoona yang muncul didepan mereka secara mendadak. Tapi sebelum pergi, Kibum masih sempat menganggukkan kepalanya untuk berpamitan pada si yeoja yang terlihat bingung dengan sikap Changmin.

Changmin berpikir, untuk beberapa hari ini Kibum harus menjauhi Yoona. Setidaknya Kibum harus belajar bagaimana berhadapan dengan si stalker berwajah malaikat. Hari ini saja Kibum terlihat masih tegang berhadapan langsung dengan Yoona. Changmin tidak mau usaha sahabatnya berakhir sia-sia. Keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin Yoona mengetahui penyamaran Kibum sebagai yeoja.

.

.

.

**At Kim's family house**

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah mengisi kursi kosong yangmenghiasi meja makan, menikmati sajian makan malam yang dipersiapkan oleh maid. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya bunyi alat makan yang bersahutan menjadi pengiring makan malam mereka.

" Hyuuuunnggggg ~~"

Teriakan melengking Kibum yang berasal dari ruang depan menginterupsi kegiatan santap makan malam keduanya. Pasangan kekasih itu saling beradu pandang sebelum akhirnya sosok cantik yeoja dengan pakaian SMA muncul di depan ruang makan. Tentunya dengan wajah cemberut dan tengan yang berkacak pinggang.

" Boo, sejak kapan adikmu berubah menjadi yeoja ? Neomu yeppo ~~" Namja berkulit tan itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri calon adik iparnya. Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya selebar mungkin dan bersiap memeluk Kibum yang semakin merengut mendengar godaan calon kakak iparnya.

Grebbb

Kibum menarik ujung t-shirt yang dikenakan Yunho lalu sedikit menariknya keatas. " Hyung, aku sudah lama tidak bermain thai boxing. Hyung mau menjadi partnerku, huh ?" Kibum semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya hingga membuat tubuh tinggi Yunho berjinjit.

Dua tangan Yunho sudah terangkat di depan dada sambil tersenyum kecut. Niatnya melemparkan candaan pada adik kekasihnya malah berbuntut ancaman. Yunho sebenarnya tidak takut menjadi partner namja cantik didepannya. Hanya saja, Jaejoong mengeluh jika Kibum selalu menjadikannya partner bermain thai boxing. Dan Kibum sudah terkenal gesit dengan tubuh mungilnya hingga membuat Jaejoong kewalahan menghadapi serangan adiknya.

" Calm down, Kibummie. Hyung hanya bercanda hehe…" Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di krah t-shirtnya.

" Ada apa, Bummie ? Sepertinya moodmu hari ini buruk," tegur Jaejoong.

" Tentu saja buruk. Yoona pindah ke sekolahku."

" MWOO ?" Yunho dan Jaejoong berteriak bersamaan sambil membulatkan matanya.

Kibum menarik kursi kosong – tepat di samping kakaknya – dan duduk mengisinya. " Dan hari ini aku sudah harus berhadapan dengannya. Hahh ~~" Kibum menghembuskan nafas beratnya melalui mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas meja makan dan digunakan sebagai penopang dagunya.

" Apa dia mengenalimu ?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah penasarannya.

" Tidak. Mana bisa dia mengenaliku dengan pakaian yeoja. Hanya dia sedikit curiga dengan namaku. Aku juga lupa mengubah namaku."

" Lalu ?" sambar Jaejoong cepat.

" Untung Changmin pintar beralasan, jadi Yoona tidak curiga. Ya sudah, aku ingin mandi lalu tidur, hyung. Annyeong ~~"

.

.

.

Ting. Tong… Ting. Tong….

Bel rumah keluarga Kim berbunyi selama beberapa saat, membuat bunyi nyaring itu mengisi kesunyian rumah besar yang berpenghuni beberapa orang.

YunJae yang usai makan malam memilih menghabiskan waktu berdua mereka di ruang santai keluarga, sembari menikmati film yang diputar di TV.

" Kamu mengundang temanmu kemari, Boo ?" tanya Yunho – masih dengan posisi memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya –.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. " Aku tidak mengundang temanku. Apa mungkin rekan bisnis haraboji ?" Mata doe itu balik menatap mata musang yang tengah memandangnya intens.

" Entahlah. Lebih baik kita lihat. Kasihan di luar udara pasti dingin."

Dua namja itu berjalan beriringan sambil menggandeng erat tangan pasangannya. Ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka, keduanya mengernyit heran menatap sosok namja dengan balutan jaket kulit sudah memasang senyum 5 jari.

" Annyeonghaseyo…"

Genggaman tangan YunJae semakin dipererat mengetahui namja tampan yang berdiri di depan pintu mereka adalah teman Kibum. Serempak, keduanya saling memandang dan melongo.

.

.

.

Ting. Tong… Ting. Tong….

Bel rumah keluarga Kim kembali berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini hanya Jaejoong yang dengan amat terpaksa menyeret kakinya ke depan pintu rumahnya. Jika sudah jam 8 malam, pekerja di rumah keluarga Kim sudah bebas tugas dari kegiatannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan beristirahat di rumah yang disediakan tepat di samping rumah utama.

Dengan agak malas, namja cantik itu membuka pintu besar itu dan mendapati Changmin sudah tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan pada si monster food.

" Ada apa, Min ?"

Changmin menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang kepala sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajahnya tersipu malu. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya melihat gelagat mencurigakan namja yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

" Eungg ~ Kibummie ada, hyung ?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir Changmin akan meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan hal konyol yang sering mengisi otak penerus keluarga Shim tersebut.

" Kibummie sedang keluar dengan temannya. 10 menit yang lalu mereka pergi…"

" Dengan siapa ? Bukankah teman Kibum hanya aku ?" Jari telunjuk Changmin menempel di ujung hidungnya.

" Adikku bukan tipe introvert. Enggg ~~ Dia pergi dengan Won … Choi Siwon, ne ~~" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mantap setelah berhasil mengingat nama namja yang beberapa menit yang lalu membuat adiknya melemparinya bantal karena mengganggu acara tidurnya.

" Hyung, tangkap !"

Jaejoong kelabakan menerima sekeranjang buah yang dilempar sembarang arah oleh Changmin kearahnya.

" YA ! SHIM CHANGMIN ~~~~" Baru saja Jaejoong ingin memarahi namja yang sudah kurangajar membuatnya kelimpungan menerima keranjang yang cukup berat tersebut, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Changmin sudah berada jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

" Ada apa dengan bocah itu ?"

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong… sudah lama ga update FF ini. Selamat menikmati hehe… paipai ^^

Jika ada typo ada ke-ambiguan, itu sepenuhnya salah author dan dimohon untuk memaklumi. Author sedang berusaha mengupdate beberapa FF yang sempat author janjikan minggu lalu. Untuk selanjutnya, akan di-update Story about My Marriage ^^

Mohon ditunggu, ne ~~ ^^

**Thank's to ::**

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu | | Choikyuhae | Kim Haerin-ah | Shofiy Nurlatief | kucing liar | Sibumxoxo | Lee yoo rin | yukishima7 | Christina | Qhia503 | Shin Min Hyo | Fardil | meyy-chaan | sweet haehyuk | KimShippo | | Rie Yunnie Bear | Dirakyu | Bumhanyuk | Aoora | Evilmagnaemin | Ryani | wonniebummie | riana dewi | Nina317Elf | .5 | cloudyeye | miszshanty05 | guest | Ichigobumchan | Cho97 | dindaR | RistaMbum | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | hikari tsuky | Mulov | 0704minnie | guest | DewiDestriaPutri | kyuhyuk25 | all siders ^^** really thanks to everyone who visited my site

Follow me at twitterland :: **dee_snowyworld**

**TERIMAKASIH ^^**


End file.
